A child's death from heatstroke as a result of being inadvertently left in a vehicle is something no parent wants to face. Yet every year in the United States someone, without malice or ill intent, will forget about their small, usually sleeping child in a parking lot or driveway.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can sense when a child has been left in a vehicle car seat with the vehicle turned off for more than a predetermined period of time, such as sixty seconds. Such a needed invention would alert the parent first, via SMS text or otherwise, and alert more people as necessary if the child has not been removed from the vehicle. Such a needed device would be easy to install in a car seat, and easy to set-up with a mobile phone, laptop computer, or other electronic device. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.